


A qayb sheeko yar 4

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	A qayb sheeko yar 4

Waa maxay waxa uu leeyahay mid ka mid adiga oo kale , maanta gadood ka , halka waxa sida qiimaha leh sida naftaada? " Jamie safaysay uu cunaha . Hadda waxay noqon lahayd fool xun . " Waxaad og tihiin , maanta gadood ka ah mar walba oo uu dayn . Haddii aad i sii daa, , waxaan idin siin doonaa gabadha . " Waxa uu ahaa dal xasilloon oo sida mouse a . Qofna dambe dhaqdhaqaaqin . Jamie Brienne dareemayay cadhada u darana oo wuxuu rajaynayay ay isaga u siiyaan lahaa dhowr daqiiqo samayn shaqo ma siman gaaban isaga oo ah . Nimankiina way weli dhaygag isaga at Gaalnimo . Markaas mid ka mid ah ay umusho u muuqdeen in ay toos , waayo, wuxuu hadda u eegay weyn at Brienne , u muuqdeen in ay leeyihiin wax ay marayaan madaxaaga . " Waa maxay noqon waa in this sidaas gaar ah dumar , regicide in aad rabto in aad iyaga ka ganacsan ee noloshaada? "  
"Waa hagaag , waxaan qirayaa in iyada oo muuqashadeeduna ayan waa mid aad u dacwooneyso iyo gudaha , ma aha oo keliya ubax , laakiin waxay ka timaaddaa qoys hantiilayaal ah iyo haddii aad dib u soo celin bacaha aad la go'aamin lahaa si deeqsinimo ah buuxiyey oo safayr , iyo gemstones . Ama waxaad waligaa maqashay magaalada Tarth , taas oo caan ah sababta oo ah crystal dhagaxyo safayr ah ay buluug ? " Wuxuu ogaaday sida Brienne wuxuu dabadiisa ku wareeraan . Waa maxay waxa uu ka hadlayaa? Laakiin iyadu way u qabtay afkiisa hooyo , kaas oo nin ayaa ku farxay iyada si . Labadan nin ayaa hadda u ekaa ruux khalkhalsan . Ma waxa uu ahaa run waxa maanta gadood ka ayaa sheegay in ? Iyada oo khasnadahayga kuwan , waxay ka iibsan karto wax ay doonayeen . " Niraahno waxaan ku aqbali lahaa in aad dalab iyo ha idiin jiidin , Haddaba waa ayo kan si u leeyahay inaan ninna ogaan , waxaana aad u orday guud ahaan? "  
"Waa hagaag , waan ku noqon doonaa in ka badan waxa ku dhawaaqay erayga ah iyo inaadan lahaa sidaa darteed nacasnimada iyo abaalgudka isla waxaad noqon , miyaanay ahayn? " Si tartiib ah , wuxuu noqday samir la'aan . Dadka iyo shaki ay .  
" Aad iyo sidoo kale . " Mid ka mid ah ragga ku yimid ilaa Jamie iyo Brienne . Laakiin ka hor inta Brienne Kolkaa waxaa dhici kara , Jamie lahaa garaaceen seef wuxuu gacantiisa ka iyo iyada badiyay iyada dheelitirka . Ninkii wuxuu baxay mindi oo ka gooyay xadhig oo ah in xiran laba maraya . " Waad ku mahadsan tahay . " Jamie u foororsaday iyadii madaxa wax yar , ku xoqeen ayay cumaacunta .  
" Waxaad maydhan biyaha ...... Nin . " Brienne Cabaade iyo isku dayeen xooggiisii oo dhan si aad u hesho meel ka fog laba ka , iyaguse waxay u maleeyeen waxay ahaayeen in xajin bir ah . Feedh A hit Brienne in wejiga iyo iyada u celiyey, turunturoodeen . " Sidaas nahay halkee? " Weydiiyo Jamie maanta gadood ka iyo Brienne isku dayeen in ay iska indha . " Close si road boqornimada . " Ayuu madaxa u ruxay biiray raggii Brienne weli ku Xeeran . " Guys , fadlan , xataa haddii ay u eg guddi uma baahnid inaad si xitaa wax ka qaban . " Brienne snorted . Waxay kuma siin lahaa . Jamie hoos ku tiirsanaa iyada iyo faqayaan iyada oo dhegta . " Ii dambe Waad ku mahadsan tahay karo . " Waxay keligi , wareersan . Fadlan , waxaan idinku mahad ? Isaga kula hadlo? Oo filanla'aan Jamie weeraray Brienne dhexdiisa iyo wada seefqaad ah , iyada oo seef . Xitaa ka hor laba nin oo Kolkaa waxaa dhici kara , waxay sidoo kale ayaa la dhimayo dhuunta dabaqa kaynta . Taiyaar Brienne edab oo aaqirkii ku .  
Si mahadsanid " Waxba , gabadhii way caddaalad ah . Waxaan idinka xoreeyay ee ay suurowdo . " Jamie grinned iyo wuxuu gacanta qabtay baxay . Brienne , kuwaas oo isgartay , baltaana . " Xidh afkaaga , regicide . Haddii aadan lala iman lahaa this idea'd dhalaalaysaa ay si aad ii kala goosha Muqdisho , Waan jeclaan lahaa keligii jirtay qabsan iyaga waxaa la jiray . "Iyada oo in , iyada stomped xumaadeen by . " My rayraynaya wanaaggii , iyo waxaan u maleeyey , tan iyo aad hore u ausseht sida maroodiga , aad leedahay lahaa dhinaca dhedig jirin . Laakiin waxay leeyihiin inaad ka cabato oo dhan . Waxaa cad , weli waxaan shaki ku saabsan in aad tahay qof dumar ah ama aan , shaki iga lahayd by hadda laga daayey . " Brienne dhigay on cirib iyo kiciyey tantoonyo . Jamie inuu indhihiisa la xiray iyo sugayay xanuunka . Waxa uu lahayn ujeeddo in ay ka cararaan . Sida uu sheegay in xanuun aan yimid , si taxadar ayuu indhihiisii furay . Brienne isaga hor taagnaa , hoos u raadinaya . Waxay riixay xabadaha ah ee timaha iyada dhegta ka danbeeya iyo eegay hab oo kala duwan , sida askari weyn oo ka yimid .  
"Waxaan ...... mahad ..... aad ! ", Ka dibna waxay tidhi, War gacantiisa kaxaystay iyadii oo seef si tartiib ah oo mar kale soo jeestay . Jamie Dhanka istaagay , tan iyo markii si toos ah iyo aamusay . Uu haystayna wuu hadda way isweyddiiyeen ? Brienne isaga u mahad celiyay ? Waxa uu xitaa ma garanayo this page , keligaa ha sida haddii lahaa ayuu la og yahay in ay jiraan koox ka ah sida iyada of at dhan . Waxay u eegay aad u kala duwan badan ay isaga u mahad celiyay , sidaas dum ar ah . Wuxuu ka fikirayno orday farihiisa uu timaha iyada oo loo marayo iyo hurgufay madaxiisa . Wuxuu u baahan yahay hurdo . Si degdeg ah !


End file.
